Not like Him
by Sam Sanders
Summary: Il était perdu quelque part, dans une clairière, avec pour compagnie, s'il avait bien compté, douze nains et un hobbit. Tous endormis. Et tous inconnus. Pas d'OOC, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire.
1. Chapter 1

Nouvelle fic! Yep! En plusieurs chapitre, yay! Je sais pas combien, encore. Elle sera au moins aussi longue que _Durin Would Be Proud_, peut être un peu plus longue, même, selon si je m'emballe ou pas. Et je n'ai aucune avance sur les chapitres, donc je vous ferais peut être attendre. Mais j'ai presque toute la fic en tête, à part une ou deux scènes.

Same as usual, pas de Durincest, sauf si vous cherchez à en voir :) C'est rated T pour l'angst à mort, le sang et la douleur à venir. Pas de deathfic. J'en ai marre de les voir mourir, ces gens là.

* * *

_Cette fiction toute entière est grandement dédiée à Julie qui pense encore et toujours à moi, même (et surtout) si je ne peux pas participer à la HobbitCon, et envers qui je suis plus que reconnaissante pour tout ce qu'elle a fait avec Graham (McTavish, ouais ouais) pour me faire sourire. Je sais pas faire de gâteau-Fili, alors je te fais une fic à la place._

_Du coup, elle est un peu dédiée à Graham, aussi. Mais je crois bien qu'il s'en balance, lui._

* * *

**_Prologue_**

Il redressa la tête dans un sursaut puis cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, chassant le sommeil qui le hantait toujours. Il s'était à moitié endormi et avait été plongé dans un rêve étrange, dans lequel évoluait un couple amoureux et souriant, le tout sur fond de rires d'enfants. Il se passa une main sur le visage, pour terminer de se réveiller, et regarda autour de lui. A ses côtés crépitait faiblement un feu de camp en train de mourir, mais il ne prit pas la peine de le relancer. Pour plusieurs raisons.

La première, c'était que le ciel s'éclaircissait, le matin pointant son nez, et il lui paraissait inutile de le relancer maintenant. La deuxième, c'était qu'il n'y avait pas de bois à brûler autour de lui et qu'il n'avait nullement envie d'aller en chercher.

Et la dernière, et non des moindres, était qu'il avait d'autres soucis de taille à prendre en compte: Il était perdu quelque part, dans une clairière, avec pour compagnie, s'il avait bien compté, douze nains et un hobbit. Tous endormis. Et tous inconnus.

* * *

C'est grave court, dites moi...

Je bosse sur la suite cet après midi et ce soir, promis :)

Review...? Pretty Please?


	2. Chapter 2

J'ai tardé, et c'est pour finalement vous offrir quelque chose de pas tant bien que ça. Et je suis désolée!

* * *

_**Chapitre 1**_

Il se leva d'un bond, trébuchant légèrement en se prenant les pieds dans la fourrure qui lui avait servi de couverture. Il regarda autour de lui et tenta de calmer les battements frénétiques de son coeur. Cela n'avait pas de sens. Si ces gens étaient malfaisants, pourquoi était-il le seul à être réveillé? Ne devrait-il pas y avoir l'un d'entre eux chargé de le surveiller? Ne devrait-il pas être attaché? Et, même en admettant qu'ils soient amicaux, il aurait du les connaître. Treize individus n'aparaissaient pas comme ça au milieu de la nuit. Il s'approcha d'un des nains endormis pour tenter de reconnaître son visage, mais celui-ci lui était totalement inconnu. Il se redressa et regarda une nouvelle fois autour de lui. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas où il se trouvait. Ni même d'où il venait. Il ne pouvait pas _vivre_ dans cette clairière. Il venait sûrement d'un foyer, mais il ne parvenait pas à s'en souvenir.

Son vague inconfort se transforma en une peur sincère et il ferma les yeux, portant sa mains sur son front, se murmurant à lui même:

- Par Durin, essaye de te souvenir. Ça va te revenir, ...

Mais la fin de sa phrase mourut dans son esprit. Et la panique gagna ses veines. Il n'avait pas de nom. Il ne se souvenait pas de son nom. Parce qu'il en avait forcément un. Tout le monde en avait un. Mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en rappeler. Comment pouvait-on oublier quelque chose d'aussi important? Ce n'était pas une vague hésitation. C'était un véritable trou noir. Et plus il tentait de se rappeler de quoi que ce soit, moins il y arrivait, et plus il paniquait. C'était comme si rien ne s'était passé dans sa vie avant ce moment. Rien d'autre que l'insupportable néant. Il recula en titubant puis trébucha sur le corps du nain endormi derrière lui. Il tomba lourdement sur ses fesses mais il fit à peine attention à la douleur qui le fit légèrement grimacer. Il sentait sa poitrine se soulever à un rythme bien trop rapide, son coeur battre aussi vite que celui d'un rongeur apeuré. Une sueur froide lui dévala l'échine, alors que tout son corps était secoué de tremblements incontrôlables. Il était en pleine crise de panique et en avait conscience. Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire, pour la simple raison que tout son esprit était tourné vers le fait qu'il ne savait pas, ne savait _plus_, où il était, ni même _qui _il était.

Il aperçut du mouvement autour de lui, à travers le rideau sombre de l'angoisse qui couvrait ses yeux, et des voix lui parvinrent malgré le bourdonnement de ses oreilles. Il avait réveillé les nains. Des mains fermes lui saisirent les épaules et il se sentit légèrement secoué alors qu'une voix grave, plus proche que les autres lui parvenait:

- Fili... Fili!

Etait-ce son nom? Etait-il Fili ou cette voix appelait-elle quelqu'un d'autre à l'aide?

- Fili, tout va bien, respire...

Il hocha la tête, à la fois pour répondre à l'inconnu face à lui, mais aussi à sa propre question. Il s'appelait Fili. Bien. Mais il n'avait toujours aucune idée de qui il était. Il s'efforça d'inspirer profondément et doucement, se calant contre la respiration du nain face à lui. Après plusieurs essais infructueux, son rythme respiratoire redescendit à quelque chose approchant davantage la normale. Ses mains s'accrochèrent par réflexe à la tunique devant lui, et la voix grave lui souffla:

- C'est bien... Tu ne risque rien...

Sa vision s'éclaircit lentement, et il fut finalement en mesure d'observer l'autre nain. Il lui était totalement inconnu, tout comme les autres. Il le détailla longuement, perdu quelque part entre la curiosité et la peur. L'autre était plus vieux que lui, peut être plus grand, bien que cela était difficile à juger à cause de leur position. Son visage était impassible, mais ses yeux bleus trahissaient son inquiétude. Il dégageait beaucoup de grandeur et, étrangement, quelque chose de très rassurant. Fili, car c'était comme cela qu'il l'avait appelé, s'accrocha à lui, tremblant et gémissant. Le plus vieux jeta un regard anxieux aux autres nains avant de glisser ses mains le long des bras de Fili. Il s'approcha doucement de lui, mais le jeune nain se recula légèrement, sans pour autant le lâcher.

- Que s'est-il passé, Fili...?

Fili secoua la tête et regarda les nains, et le hobbit, derrière lui avant de souffler:

- Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais plus.

- Ça va te revenir, l'encouragea-t-il.

- Non... Je ne sais pas où je suis... Ni qui vous êtes... Ni même qui je suis.

L'inquiétude de l'autre se fit plus franche et il fronça les sourcils:

- Fili...

Il fut interrompu par un autre nain, plus jeune, mais qui lui ressemblait énormément. Fili n'eut aucun mal à deviner qu'ils étaient de la même lignée. Celui-ci semblait être mort de peur et d'inquiétude, mais tentait de garder un sourire franc, comme si Fili venait de sortir une bonne blague.

- Allons, mon frère, tu nous reconnaissais encore très bien hier soir... Tu ne peux pas nous avoir oubliés en une nuit!

- Kili, gronda doucement le plus vieux, tentant de le calmer.

Kili. Qui venait de l'appeler "mon frère". Etait-ce une expression ou étaient-ils réellement frères. Fili se mordit la lèvre et secoua la tête tristement, croisant le regard de Kili:

- Je suis désolé.

Le jeune nain croisa le regard de l'autre, avant de saisir Fili par les épaules et de le secouer violemment, le faisant grimacer:

- Fili! Tu _dois_ te souvenir de nous! Kili et Thorin! Erebor!

- Kili! Arrête ça, grogna l'autre.

Il se tourna vers les autres nains et demanda d'une voix presque tremblante:

- Balin...?

Un nain à la barbe blanche s'approcha d'eux et s'accroupit pour se mettre à leur hauteur. Il tendit la main vers Fili, qui eut un mouvement de recul, fronçant les sourcils. Celui qui s'appelait Balin lui jeta un regard attristé avant de secouer la tête et de lui dire d'une voix rassurante:

- N'aie pas peur, mon garçon... Je ne vais pas te faire de mal...

Fili jeta un regard au nain rassurant -comment Kili l'avait-il appelé? Thorin?- et celui ci hocha doucement la tête. Balin tenta une nouvelle approche et parvint à poser ses doigts derrière l'oreille de Fili. Il fronça les sourcils lorsque le contact fit grimacer le blond, puis il le força a tourner la tête pour mieux voir la plaie qui se trouvait là. Bien entendu, Fili n'avait aucune idée de ce qui lui était arrivé. Mais, au moins, les autres semblaient le savoir. Balin fit la moue puis se recula:

- Tu ne te souviens pas pourquoi tu es ici avec nous...?

Fili secoua la tête en guise de négation.

- Sais-tu d'où tu viens? Connais tu ton nom?

- Non. Enfin... Je le sais parce qu'ils l'ont dit, ajouta-t-il en désignant Kili et Thorin.

Balin leur jeta un regard puis reposa les yeux sur Fili:

- Sais-tu qui ils sont...?

Il dévisagea les deux nains, l'un inquiet et l'autre gardant visiblement l'espoir de le voir sauter ses sur ses jambes en riant "_Je vous ai bien eu!_". Fili aurait préféré. Mais, à la place, il secoua la tête, et la tristesse s'installa sur le visage des deux nains. Les épaules de Balin s'affaissèrent et il soupira:

- De quoi te souviens tu, exactement?

C'était difficile de lui répondre convenablement, mais il fit de son mieux:

- Je sais que je suis un nain. Nous sommes en Terre du Milieu...

Il était légèrement hésitant, mais les hochements de tête de Balin l'encouragèrent à continuer.

- Je crois avoir vécu dans les Montagnes Bleues, mais... C'est très confus. Je ne sais même pas où sont ces Montagnes.

Balin posa une main chaleureuse sur son épaule et hocha la tête, un sourire rassurant étirant ses lèvres. Puis il se redressa et fit signe à Thorin de le suivre. Ce dernier, ainsi que plusieurs des nains s'éloignèrent pour écouter les paroles de Balin. Fili se redressa lentement, encore tremblant et regarda le petit atroupement d'un air inquiet.

- Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien...?

Il tourna la tête pour croiser le regard presque désobligeant de Kili et haussa les épaules en guise de réponse. Le brun secoua la tête lentement et ses yeux s'humidifèrent de larmes qu'il n'osa pas laisser couler, sa voix se faisant presque suppliante:

- Tu ne peux pas m'avoir oublié, Fili... Pas moi. N'importe qui dans cette compagnie, mais pas ton frère...

Fili se mordit la lèvre, sincèrement désolé pour ce frère qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, dont il ne se souvenait même pas. Kili baissa les yeux et ouvrit la bouche, comme pour dire quelque chose, mais il se ravisa et s'éloigna, sans pour autant rejoindre les autres. Fili soupira, presque honteux, et sentit le regard du hobbit posé sur lui. Celui-ci lui envoya un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, mais qui montrait tout de même encore trop d'inquiètude. Le nain secoua la tête et demanda:

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, chez moi?

- Je suis à peu près certain que tout va bien.

- Alors pourquoi je ne me souviens pas de ce supposé frère? C'est une énorme blague, c'est ça?

Le hobbit grimaça:

- J'ai bien peur que non.

Après un court silence, il reprit:

- J'ai déjà vu cela, vous savez? Pas suite à une blessure orque, mais une fois, le vieux Brandebouc avait bu trop de bière, tant qu'il ne tenait plus sur ses jambes. Il a rit tellement fort qu'il a basculé en arrière et s'est cogné contre le coin d'une table. Il a perdu sonnaissance et, à son réveil, il ne se souvenait plus de rien. Ni même de ses propres enfants... Nous avions bien rit, sur le moment. Pauvre Brandebouc.

- A-t-il retrouvé la mémoire...?

Le hobbit grimaça:

- Il reconnait ses enfants. Mais il a perdu la tête... Pauvre fou.

Fili parut peu satisfait de la réponse, et le semi-homme tenta de rattrapper sa gaffe:

- Mais cela n'a rien à voir avec vous. Il ne fumait pas que de l'herbe à pipe et noyait sa joie de vivre dans la bière.

Après un silence, Fili se mordit la lèvre, le regard fixé sur Kili qui leur tournait le dos, paquetant rageusement ses affaires:

- J'aimerais pouvoir me souvenir... Au moins de lui...

Le hobbit posa une main sur son omoplate et sourit doucement:

- Ça vous reviendra. Avec le temps.

Il soupira et détourna le regard pour le poser sur le semi-homme:

- J'ai totalement oublié votre nom...

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit le cas, sourit-il. Bilbo. Bilbo Baggins.

- Etions-nous bons amis...?

Bilbo grimaça et laissa retomber sa main:

- Nous n'avons pas réellement parlé...

- C'est bien dommage. Vous semblez être un agréable compagnon.

Le hobbit lui sourit de nouveau et Fili le quitta des yeux pour observer les nains, plongés dans une discussion animée. Thorin capta son regard et lui envoya un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, mais teinté de tristesse. Fili secoua la tête et, alors que le hobbit trottinait vers le groupe pour aller aux nouvelles, il se laissa tomber assis contre un arbre et enfouit la tête dans ses mains, les yeux étroitement fermés, tentant de se souvenir de la moindre petite chose, en vain.

Et à aucun moment il ne vit le regard humide de Kili posé sur lui.

* * *

*disparait dans un nuage de honte*

Pas de relecture, ni par moi, ni par personne.

Je vais dans le mur *tralalaaaa*

Ça ira mieux, j'espère, par la suite.

Reviews quand même...?


End file.
